Mere Coincidence?
by maozhao
Summary: ...another stupid theory how touya and yukito got to know each other...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS, Clamp do!

Mere coincidence…?

It was 8 in the evening, Touya was going home from work…he was tired and really want to go to sleep...then he pass the lane of cherry blossoms trees…after sometime he sense a powerful aura…it was dominant but inactive…he followed the feeling…it was not the atmosphere he typically sense. After a minute bump ugh! "Ah! G-gomen nasai!" said the boy…touya saw outline of a boy searching his glasses on the ground. The aura that he sensed earlier was the aura of the gray haired boy searching for its glasses. Touya bent over, took the glasses and hand it to the boy and offer a hand so he can stand. The boy held touya's hand and stood up, got his glasses and bow"go-gomen nasai! I wasn't looking," he said. Touya just shrugged it off...starts walking away and said, "you better look or else you'll bump to someone again!" "Ha-hai!" said the boy bowing. "Yukito? Who was it?" Yukito's grandmother ask "nothing grandma. I by coincidence bumped at a guy" "ok…let's get moving we will be done soon" said his grandfather "hai!" yukito said

Next morning+

"Bye grandmother bye grandfather" yukito said waving goodbye "_i'm late!" _He thought to himself _I don't want to be late for my first day. _On the gate of Seijou High School Touya was walking when suddenly he sensed something and turn around he saw a boy he saw last night falling down directly to him…he catches the boy giving a big "oof!" …."Go-gomen nasai! I was tripped by the rock…I- I wasn't looking" he said adjusting his glasses and to his surprise he was caught by the guy who was smirking at him "I told you that you must look" touya said standing up with the boy who was tripped "yo-you!" the boy said " me!" touya answered walking away. "As I said last night better look!" raising his right hand and waves it.

School bell+

"Okay class please settles down. Before I get started I would like to announce we have a new student. Please come in" everyone especially the girls squealed in delight when the boy comes in " please introduce yourself Tsukishiro-san" the teacher whispered "ah…i'm Tsukishiro Yukito nice meeting you all" Yukito said "ok Mr. Tsukishiro please sit down on the vacant sit over there" the teacher asked while pointing eastward "hai!"

Bell rings ((break time)) +

Cafeteria+

"Uhm…tsukishiro-kun… Mind if we join you?" a group of girls asked "No... Not at all..." yukito replied. The girls was thrilled to join him have break though they were confused …"tsukishiro-kun you sure eat a lot!" "Yeah…don't you get sick?" "No. I have a high metabolism" yukito reply with a smile that makes the girls swooned in pleasure. They talked the whole break time about yukito of course where did he come from, any siblings and of course does he have a girlfriend. "No…I didn't have any" "really? Did you have any past relationships? Did you have any?" "None I didn't have any relationship with anyone except for friends and relatives" "oh…I see" the girl said "uhm…may I ask?" yukito ask, "Sure what is it?" "May I ask who the guy sitting near me in class?" "Who?" "The tall and dark guy?" "Oh…he's Kinomoto Touya...he has many female admirers here…he's the captain of the soccer club…and he is really good at it…do you have any sports?" the girl asked "Ah…yes… its archery" yukito reply "sugoi!"

Bell rings ((break time ends))

"Shall we go to our class?" a girl asked, "uhm…tsukishiro-kun we must go sure you don't want to join us?" "It's ok…ill being fine thanks anyway"yukito said. The class started again yukito was near touya who was listening attentively...yukito can't help but stare at touya "_why do I feel such aura in him? Like...I feel I want to be connected to him_" Touya on the other side feels aggravated the way yukito was looking at him though he feels light at the same time "_why do I experience so peaceful even in the way he stares at me…_" touya wondered, minutes late the classes ended. Some student went to their club and has practice like touya who was the captain of the team. Most of the student went home and do their homework. But one student wonders around the school…well we can't blame him he just want to be familiar with the ambiance especially he's new in the school yukito to be exact. Because yukito is new to the school…we can't blame him to get lost. "_Am I lost? It seems like can't find the school gate…grandma must be worried about me_" yukito wondered still until he found a soccer field "_hey! A soccer field that means_" yukito looks around until he found who was he looking for "_oh…there he is_" yukito said to himself. He found himself sitting in a bench watching the practice. Time had passed so did the practice yukito stand up and wonders around again (!) he is still lost. He was scared a bit not knowing where to go he really wanted to go home…he wants to ask for direction but he was too timid. He was really panicking at the time that he wanted to faint. "_Where do I go…I'm really lost_" putting the tip of his index fingers on his lower lip. "Lost?" someone asks yukito felt a surge of ambiance…a familiar sensation …slowly he turned around surprise to see touya "ah…uhm…y-yes I am lost" yukito said trembling. Touya chuckled in yukito's bashfulness and started walking "better come with me tsukishiro-kun" touya offered with that yukito blushed"_why I am blushing? _"Yukito asked to himself "thanks" yukito said walking besides touya "uhm…. you can call me yukito" "okay" yukito looked at touya with that touya smirked at yukito and said "you can call me touya" yukito nodded. At last yukito saw the gate he thanked touya for showing him the way out "arigato to-ya" yukito said. Touya stares at yukito with that yukito felt uneasy "w-what is it?" yukito asked "the way you said my name…its kinda unusual" "uh…err…gomen! Is it erroneous? ...Gomen" yukito bowed panicky "saa...its ok" touya said walking ahead "hurry up baka!" yukito sigh in ease but soon bewilder "uh…why?" "It'll be dark soon" "ah…yes…but my house" "in order to get to my house we'll passed by yours…so hurry up!" yukito started walking too "but…" "I'm walking you home baka!" "Oh…ok! Thank you to-ya that's charming" yukito said smiling touya turn and surprise to see yukito's appealing smile he didn't realize that he was blushing "saa!" touya said turning around wishing yukito didn't see him blush. Moments later they were at the corner near yukito's house "thank you for walking me home to-ya" yukito said "sure" touya replied while walking ahead raising his right hand and waving it. "Who was it yukito?" "Grandma! Oh…he's kinomoto touya…he helped me…I was sort…got lost at the school" "oh…what a nice fellow" "ah! Yes indeed." yukito said. "By the me and your Ojosan will be in Okinawa in a week. Will be leaving tomorrow" Yukito's grandma said. "Okay " yukito answered "is it fine with you? Besides---" "of course its fine grandma. , Hope you'll have fun" yukito interrupt.

Chapter 2


End file.
